despues de One Piece¡ la aventura de la hija del rey de los piratas
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo :v aclaro que no abandono los fics, pero no cuento con los medios para actualizar cada semana y trabajo lento


_**buenaaaaaaaaaaaaas¡ eh aqui otra abominacion sacada de mi extraña cabeza 8v lol asi que si quieren leerlo hasta el final, recuerden primeramente que yo trabajo espantosamente lento y quiza lo acabe hasta dentro de nueve o diez años :v pero no desesperen pues si las termino, y sin mas, doy inicio a esta extraña y -creo yo- divertida historia**_

 _ **¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE, MOCOSA?**_

los periodicos de todo el mundo anunciaban en grandes letras uno de los sucesos -si no es que el- mas importantes de los tiempos, la tripulacion de los Mugiwara, quienes desde hacia mas de diez años se nombraban por muchos la tripulacion del rey de los piratas, habia sido desintegrada con la captura de Monkey D. Luffy, en la primera plana se podia observar una fotografia del Mugiwara sonriente, nadie sabia la razon excepto dos vicealmirantes de la marina, y claro, quien lo habia capturado

la tripulacion de mugiwara habia logrado escapar cuando su capitan se habia quedado a pelear junto con Zoro y Sanji, el trio habia prometido regresar con sus nakamas una vez terminado el enfrentamiento, mas sin embargo sus planes no salieron como lo esperaban, y fueron capturados, todo hiba de mal en peor para el trio monstruoso, mas sin embargo se encontraban raramente tranquilos aun cuando eran llevados entre cadenas a impeldown, sabiendo ya de antemanosu destino en la plataforma de ejecuciones, ninguno de ellos, aun teniendo el poder para hacerlo, se liberaba o intentaba escapar, es mas, la mayoria de los marines estaban sorprendidos por ello, mas sin embargo, el trio monstruoso no daba señales de querer escapar o algo por estilo, quiza los marines de guardia o los mismos prisioneros de impelldown nunca supieron la verdadera razon, solo aquellos tres hombres cuyo destino habia sido sellado lo sabían

ninguno de ellos se quejaba, habian tenido una buena y larga vida, tanto como civiles como piratas, si bien con algunas dificultades y momentos amargos, fueron felices, habian vivido bien sus treinta años, mas sin embargo debian velar por la seguridad de quienes los acompañaban en el viaje, y quienes llegarian pronto.

fue asi como, durante la pelea, Sanji indico a Franky que se alejara con Nami, Robin, Chopper y Ussop mientras ellos se quedaban, era comprensible para el ciborg pues Nami estaba ya en su sexto mes de embarazo y Robin no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para pelear, Chopper debia ir con ellas para cuidarlas y protegerlas junto con Ussop, y Franky era esencial para navegar el mini merry, y asi fue como el resto de la tripulacion desaparecio, y semanas despues, la ejecucion publica se llevo a cabo, primero Sanji, luego Zoro, y al final el capitan de la tripulacion.

desde lejos los mugiwara restantes veian la escena, Nami y Robin estaban estaticas, Ussop aguantaba las ganas de llorar sin exito, Chopper lloraba al igual que Franky

meses despues, un llanto adornaba la oscura noche en cocoyashi, el nacimiento de la primogenita del rey de los piratas y el anuncio de la se´paracion y desaparicion oficial de los piratas mugiwara

suspiro, por fin el tan ansiado por ella aire de alta mar, miro de nueva cuenta el sol dando de lleno en su rostro y sonrio lo mas grande que su boca le permitio, ¡por fin¡ diecisiete largos años de espera habian sido suficientes y ahora valian totalmente la pena al ver el ancho mar frente si, llego a una isla remota en su pequeño barco unas horas despues, necesitaba provisiones para el tiempo que seguramente estaria en altamar, llego a un bar en donde estaba segura podria conseguir suministros para almenos unas semanas, llego a la barra donde el cantinero la miro, extrañado, mantenia su cara escondida bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba el sombrero de paja en su cabeza, el cantinero se acerco a ella, un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y alto, con ojos amables

-oi, niña-

alzo la cabeza, dejando al descubierto varios mechones anaranjados con el rezto de su cabello de un negro azabache profundo, sus ojos eran color cafe intenso, con una gran alegria reflejada en ellos

-no puedes entrar a un bar, mocosa-  
-no soy una mocosa! tengo diecisiete!-  
-con mas razon!-

la joven suspiro, mientras se ponia de pie y sacaba de sus bermudas una gran cantidad de dinero

-solo quiero proviciones para unas semanas, acabo de hacerme a la mar y debo estar preparada, me hablaron de este lugar y decidi venir-

el cantinero alzo la ceja, dudando de ella, no era comun una niña con tal cantidad de dinero

-cual es tu nombre, mocosa?-pregunto antes de dar aviso a uno de los trabajadores para ir por el encargo de la joven, esta tomo el sombrero que habia dejado con anterioridad en la barra y sonrio de medio lado

-soy Monkey D. Dorobo- ensancho su sonrisa- soy una pirata

continuara..

ta-dah¡ eh aqui el primer capitulo¡ espero sea de su agrado y aviso que visiten las historias de Hanasho, en fanfiction, sempai, espero que este primer capitulo te haya gustado :3


End file.
